The present invention generally relates to towed array assemblies and more particularly to the mechanical termination attached to each end of each hose section in a towed array. These arrays are normally towed from a vessel at sea.
A towed array is comprised of an outer hose which houses a line array of sensors and electronics. It is generally oil filled and is made up in hose sections of varying lengths which are interconnected. The terminations are required to be rigidly attached to the hose, be capable of carrying the loads associated with tension in the array, transmit these loads via a mechanical connector to the adjoining array section, provide adequate sealing surfaces to prevent fluid leakage, accommodate bulkheads with electrical connectors for transmission of electrical signals through the bulkheads and be designed for reliability in an at-sea environment.
Recent technological advances have demonstrated significant advantages in using extruded hoses from various polyvinyl chloride and urethane compounds that are reinforced with longitudinal strength members such as nylon and aramid fibers. These strength members carry and transmit the tension loads produced by hydrodynamic drag as the array is towed through water. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a termination which satisfies the above requirements and is compatible with these new reinforced extruded hoses.
Prior art towed array hoses were made from reinforced rubber. Terminations were swaged onto this rubber. However, when this technique is used on a reinforced polyvinyl chloride or urethane hose the load carrying ability of the termination is much lower than the breaking strength of the reinforcing material. The termination then becomes the limiting factor in maintaining the towed array's overall structural integrity.